LAST CHANCE ACADEMY
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: DiNozzo goes undercover at the Marshall Marine Academy to close down a weapons ring and has to pose as a teenager. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about it
1. Chapter 1

**LAST CHANCE ACADEMY**

**By Peppe1951**

_The story takes place during Season 1_

**Chapter 1**

"DiNozzo, we want you to go undercover at the Marshall Marine Academy, also known as Last chance Academy," began Gibbs as he and DiNozzo sat in Director Morrow's office.

Tony nodded trying to keep it casual, "Yes, sir; you want me go in as a teacher?" he asked.

"Nope, as one of their most difficult students," replied Director Morrow.

"One of their most difficult students?" repeated Tony as he tried to understand.

"Yep; the academy falls under Navy jurisdiction and we have been getting reports that it is only a front for something more serious…an arms ring. They sell arms meant for our soldiers to anyone with the money. We want you to find out the particulars so it can be permanently shut down," explained Gibbs seriously.

"But won't I be too old…their student body is made up of high school age kids," replied Tony.

"Not necessarily; that is where it gets its nickname, DiNozzo. This academy is the student's last chance at graduating and going on to college. They accept 'boys' of all ages and the way you act at times; you could definitely pass as a troublesome teenager," replied Gibbs with a straight face.

"Especially, if you act like a kid, Agent DiNozzo and dress like a kid…you could be that kid we need to crack this ring," continued Morrow.

Tony thought over what he had been asked and said, "I'll do it…when do I start?"

"As soon as Miss Scuito fixes you an ID and Agent Gibbs has volunteered to become your desperate father; willing to go to any lengths to get you graduated and accepted at the college of his choice," added Director Morrow.

That announcement stopped Tony in his tracks and then he began to smile. "Are you going to be my Dad, boss? Wow, what can we do first…celebrate with some beers."

THWACK

"Thank you, Boss," replied Tony as he rubbed the back of his head, "Shutting up now."

"And as that you two are going in as father and son, you will be moving in to Agent Gibbs' home. That's to make sure that your cover holds, in case they check your story out; and with the fact that Jethro's house is the last house on the street with no near neighbors it will be perfect for our plan," explained Director Morrow.

"So you need to come over with some of your more obnoxious items and make the spare room over as a teenagers abode…and bring several pairs of jeans and shirts…remember you have to pass for a teenager," ordered Gibbs.

"DiNozzo take the rest of the day to get ready for your role and you and Gibbs can begin tomorrow when he takes you to school," Morrow added as he dismissed Tony.

Tony nodded and as he left the office to go to Abby's lab where she would make the both of them false identifications Gibbs spoke up, "And DiNozzo, I don't want anything outrageous…just tell Abby I need them to pass but nothing off the wall."

Morrow waited until after Tony had left to voice some of his concerns, "Jethro, I noticed that you didn't mention the school's reputation regarding corporal punishment. Are you going to let him go in without warning him that he can be and will be punished physically for any of his wacky antics?"

"Yes, I want this to be authentic and if DiNozzo knows he won't act naturally. I want his first encounter to be an honest one with the reaction believable. After his first paddling he will know how to behave and act accordingly. And anyway this plan of operation is recommended in the brochure the academy sent."

"You have no doubt that he will be getting a paddling that first day," remarked Morrow candidly.

Gibbs smiled before answering, "I know DiNozzo and there is no doubt in my mind that he will be coming to work after school unable to sit comfortably and complaining that he wasn't warned," he added as he left the office.

After talking things over with Abby it was decided that for this undercover operation Gibbs would keep his identity and Tony would become Anthony Gibbs. All they had to do was change Gibbs' career and everything was set. He would resume his duties as Gunny Sergeant Jethro Gibbs working at the Navy Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At 7:30 Tuesday morning Gibbs and Tony left for school. The brochure that Gibbs had received had stated that school began at 8:30 sharp and Gibbs figured that they should arrive with plenty of time for him to enroll his 'son' at Marshall.

Tony had appeared after breakfast dressed in his finest…that being the raggiest pair of jeans he had and oversize shirt. Gibbs had raised one eyebrow at his attire and had asked sarcastically, "You couldn't find anything worse, DiNozzo?"

"Well, I wanted to look my best, 'Dad' for my first day. Do you think it will tick them off?"

"Oh yeah, you come to school dressed like that in a normal school and it will tick the teachers off but at Marshall it will effect them like a slap to the face," retorted Gibbs. He wanted to tell DiNozzo to tone his act down a notch or two but realized that if he did Tony would want to know why and upon learning of Marshall's reputation as a tough school who used physical activity coupled with corporal punishment as its method of turning rebellious and unruly brats into model students in only a semester might just tip him off and he kept quiet.

They would only have one chance at this and DiNozzo was it. Marshall had to believe that he was an unruly student and they were his only chance for improvement.

"Then I shouldn't have any trouble in being accepted," replied Tony as he settled back for the ride to Marshall. Tony's remarks had brought Gibbs thoughts and focus back to the mission.

It wasn't until the car had stopped in the Marshall parking lot that Tony asked, "How am I supposed to get home; are you coming back for me?"

"Most likely; we will have to check on what the rules are for students arriving by car; if it is allowed for them to drive themselves," remarked Gibbs as he glanced around him in a nearly empty parking lot.

"Of course, I will be driving myself," replied Tony as he made to get out of the car.

"I don't know about that DiNozzo; look around you do you see a lot of cars parked here or for that matter anywhere around the school?"

Tony stopped then and really noticed the lack of cars in the lot and whistled. "You might be right, Boss. I guess you will be picking me up or you could send my sister to pick me up," and at Gibbs stare Tony added, "you know my sister, Kate or Abby," and when Gibbs didn't answer Tony continued,

"I think that Kate will fill the bill best as my annoying, know it all big sister."

Gibbs smiled at the description but only said, "we'll see, but if she hears about that description I'm going to tell her that came from you."

"Okay, Boss…or should I say Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

From the moment they walked into the school Tony got an uneasy feeling that this might not be a piece of cake as he had thought. The students they met on their way in were not the typical students he was familiar with. There was no 'horseplay' anywhere and every one had a serious expression on his face. The other thing he noticed right off was the short hairstyle everyone was wearing; it unnerved him so much that he whispered to Gibbs, "There's no way I'm getting a buzz cut, Dad."

Gibbs only nodded that he heard Tony's declaration but inwardly he felt that Tony might not have a chance in hell of pulling that off. "I'll see if I can influence that request, son."

They were soon ushered into the headmaster office and offered a seat while waiting for the headmaster to appear. They didn't have long to wait until a man wearing a khaki uniform walked in and introduced himself.

"I am Donald S. Graff and I am the headmaster here. You must be Sergeant Gibbs and this is your son, Anthony?"

Gibbs nodded but before he could verbally confirm their identities Tony interrupted with, "My name is Tony…I hate to be called Anthony."

"TONY!" Gibbs shouted as he headslapped his 'son', "Speak only when you are spoken to!"

Tony only rolled his eyes at his dad but refrained from answering back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I want to apologize for my son's rudeness…I can only hope you can correct his attitude; he's in desperate need of an adjustment."

Graff smiled as he answered, "I think we can handle 'Anthony' here and can guarantee that when he returns he will be a different boy all together."

Tony frowned when he heard that and thought, 'What didn't you tell me Gibbs?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Now while we finish with Anthony's registration I'm going to send for my second-in-command Sergeant Powers who will show Anthony the grounds and explain the rules to him in a way that he will have no trouble understanding. He will also get him prepared for class," Headmaster Graff explained before buzzing for the Sergeant.

"What exactly will that include?" asked Gibbs interestedly.

"Well, his dress is entirely unsuitable for class as well as his unruly hair…they will be modified so he will fit in smoothly. He will arrange for a uniform for Anthony to wear today; you will be able to pick up extras before you leave today Sergeant Gibbs. His hair will need to be cut so it too conforms to our standards…don't worry we will not enforce a buzz cut unless the parent agrees," he added as he looked towards Gibbs for approval.

"I rather Tony not have his hair cut too severe; a simple hair cut will suffice…he hasn't had one of those in some time…it will be a pleasure to see more of his face," Gibbs said as he watched Tony's expression go from relief to indignantly.

By the time the explanations had been completed there came a knock at the door and Sergeant Powers came in. He sternly asked, "Is the young man I'm supposed to look after, Headmaster?"

"Yes…his name is Anthony Gibbs; he will be joining our school but as you can see he isn't suitably dressed and his appearance needs adjusting…see to it please and when you are finished please explain the rules and then get him to his class. This is the schedule of classes his father and I had decided on," Headmaster Graff explained as he handed over a piece of paper.

"Hey, don't I have a say in what I take?" interrupted Tony rudely.

Headmaster Graff stood up and walked over to Gibbs and handed him a printed form, "I just need your signature Sergeant Gibbs and the sergeant will have the power to start the procedure on turning your son into a model student…one that Marshall and yourself can be proud of."

Gibbs took the form and after quickly reading it over affixed his signature to the bottom. It was a consent form to use corporal punishment if needed on his son.

Graff noted the signature and nodded to his second saying, "Take him away Sergeant and start the procedure…oh, no buzz cut, but use your judgment with everything else."

Powers nodded and took Tony by the arm to lead him away Gibbs called out, "Now you behave son; these people won't be as understanding and lenient as I have."

Tony only had time to give Gibbs a 'what have you got me into' look before he was whisked away.

Gibbs watched after Tony a minute before turning his attention back to the Headmaster and what he was saying.

"We don't allow student to drive themselves to fro from school so your son will either arrive or depart on one of our school buses or by a parent or relative…if Anthony rides a bus he will have to be ready by 7 a.m. for pick-up."

"No, I will be dropping him off…afterall it is on my way to work at the Navy yard, but if it is alright his older sister Kate will be picking him up. Gibbs had decided that it might be better for him to report to NCIS as soon as possible after school then to have him be dropped off at home and then report…with Kate picking him up he would arrive much quicker.

"That will be fine; now about the uniforms…he will need to wear a fresh one each day so how about we start with three; that was he will always have a clean one available. He will also need gym shorts, socks and shoes…you will be able to pick them up when you get the uniforms. Any questions?"

Gibbs shook his head, wondering how Tony was getting along with the Sergeant but knowing instinctively that he had probably already experienced his first taste of corporal punishment.

As details on what Gibbs could expect from Marshall Tony was having to deal with Sergeant Powers who had not appreciated the reference Tony made to his name from the Austin Powers' movie and had taken pleasure on showing his displeasure on Tony's backside.

"Owww….owwww…it was …owwww…only…owwww…a joke…owwww…owww," Tony cried as six licks rained down on his backside. Sergeant Powers had pulled Tony over his left hip and using a small leather paddle had peppered his butt repeatedly.

After the last lick Sergeant Powers pulled Tony back up and pushed him into a room contained not only uniforms but also a barber chair.

"Measure him," he said to the person behind the counter. "He will need everything."

"And if you say anything smart I will continue the conversation we had in the hall," Powers said menacingly to Tony.

Tony just stood quietly as he was measured for his 'soldier suit' as he had silently named it. It wasn't long before a pile of clothing appeared and he was order to strip and redress...and at once.

"Where?"

"Here and make it snappy…you have a haircut to experience, rules to learn and finally class to appear in," ordered Powers threateningly.

Tony took one look at the Sergeant's face and for once did as he was told with no back talk. It seemed that the impromptu paddling in the hall did much to alter his speech. Soon he was sitting gingerly in the chair waiting to see just how much hair he would lose.

Powers turned to the barber and whispered a few terse comments and stood back to watch.

Tony watched as the barber approached with electric clippers in hand before jumping up at the last moment to exclaim, "My dad said that I wasn't to get a buzz cut!"

"Get back in the chair Anthony or what you will be getting is another paddling before your hair cut," ordered Powers firmly.

Tony reluctantly got back in the chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't watch as the barber clipped his hair. "You can get up now son; I'm finished the barber said kindly."

Tony opened his eyes and took the mirror he was given and took a look at his newly shorn locks and smiled…"hey they don't look half bad…thanks."

Tony was given little time before he was given a quick look around campus all the while listening as the Sergeant explained the rules and the consequences if the rules were broken. 'Obviously Gibbs and Director Morrow fail to tell me everything about Marshall Academy before I agreed to go undercover,' thought Tony as he listened carefully, knowing that it was literally his butt if he broke any of them.

"I understand Sergeant," replied Tony as Powers finished, "is it too late to desert the academy. I think that I had rather try my hand back with Dad," Tony added flippantly without thinking.

Before the words were completely out of his mouth Tony found himself in trouble. "So you think this is just one big joke, Gibbs" barked the Sergeant, "well maybe after you've run ten laps around the Academy and had your butt warmed again, you will fell different!"

Tony paled at the mention of another paddling nevermind the laps and hastily tried to apologize. "Look I'm sorry Sergeant I didn't mean anything from it…I was just nervous about school and when I get nervous my mouth goes into overdrive."

"When I finished with you the problem of your mouth will be a distant memory…MOVE IT!" he shouted as he pushed Tony forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time Gibbs appeared in the squad room that day both Kate Todd and Tim McGee were waiting patiently for his arrival. Gibbs had called for McGee to join them for this case needing his computer expertise.

"Where's DiNozzo, Gibbs?" asked Kate.

"Tony is on assignment at Marshall Academy. We've had information concerning an arms op using the school as a cover. Tony's gone undercover to see if the information is sound and who's in charge of the operation," Gibbs explained quickly.

"Tony's undercover as a teacher?" asked Kate, "I find that hard to believe."

"He's not undercover as a teacher, Kate," corrected Gibbs with a smile.

Kate looked at Gibbs trying to decipher Gibbs statement and smile before blurting out, "You aren't serious…Tony's undercover as a student?"

"Yep; in fact I just came from the school after registering him as Anthony Gibbs, a very unruly and undisciplined kid who needs to shape up and graduate so he can go on the college," explained Gibbs expressionless.

"Anthony Gibbs? Then you are undercover as his father?"

"Yep; and he's living with me just in case they check. He will be in school from 8:30 until 3:30 when school lets out and then he's to report to here. And while we are at it Kate you have been volunteered as my daughter, Tony's big sister who will be picking him up from school each afternoon. I will be dropping him off each morning."

"Gibbs!" protested Kate, "I don't want to be his sister."

"Too late…and you might enjoy annoying your little brother," Gibbs said with a smile.

Kate smiled at the thought, "I kind of pity his teachers though…having a wise ass for a student."

"I don't think so Kate," interrupted McGee. "Marshall Academy, also known as Last Chance Academy, is known as a tough Marine run school that freely uses physical activity and corporal punishment as means of whipping their students into shape…both literally and figuratively," he continued to read from his notes.

"I had better bring a pillow for Tony to sit on when I pick him up after school," murmured Kate sympathetically.

McGee looked up after that last statement to see both Kate and Gibbs staring at him. "When you called telling me to report today and why you needed me I took it upon myself to look up about Marshall Academy."

"Way to go McGee…now I need you to do back up checks disquietly on Headmaster Graff and Sergeant Powers and anyone that might have ties to the school," ordered Gibbs. "Use the desk behind Kate's."

"On it, Boss," responded McGee as he hurried to the desk and quickly turned on the computer and began his search.

"Kate I want you to get a list of all of the teachers and start checking them out…see if anyone's bank account as recently deposited any large amount of cash," ordered Gibbs and watched as Kate too, turned to her computer to begin her search.

'Now if DiNozzo can find something positive maybe we can close this operation down before his backside is permanent damaged,' he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm gone to pick up DiNozzo," announced Kate as she suddenly got up from her desk. It was around 3 p.m. and school was about to let out. She looked around and not finding Gibbs at his desk she turned to McGee and said, "Tell Gibbs where I'm at McGee," and left.

Tim barely acknowledged her statement before returning to his computer and his search. He had found something but wasn't sure if it was enough and decided to look deeper. He was still engrossed when Gibbs returned with coffee in hand.

"Where's Kate, McGee?" he asked, and when he didn't get a response asked a bit louder, MCGEE! Where's Kate?"

"Oh…she's gone to pick up Tony…sorry boss, I didn't hear you at first. I've found some anomalies in the school's account."

Gibbs walked around to stand behind McGee as he read over his shoulder. "What have you found, Tim?"

"That they have been stockpiling a lot of ammunition over the last few months," began McGee only to be interrupted by Gibbs as he said,

"It's a military school McGee; they are going to use ammunition when they teach the operation of certain firearms."

"I thought of that Boss; so I checked with several other Military Academies and found that Marshall was using more than any of them and with the enrollment being so few as compared to those other academies I found it quite off," concluded McGee as he paused for a breath.

"How much more, McGee?" asked Gibbs interestingly.

"At least twice as much, Boss."

"That's good work, Tim. We can get DiNozzo to check that out tomorrow while he's at school," concluded Gibbs.

"Won't he get in trouble for that, Boss?" asked McGee.

Before Gibbs could answer he heard the elevator "ting" and Tony limped out and headed angrily towards his boss, with Kate following carrying a fluffy pillow which she deposited in Tony's chair.

"BOSS! Was there something you or the director failed to tell me yesterday about this assignment?" Tony asked crossly.

Gibbs turned to his angry agent and innocently asked, "How was your day, DiNozzo? Did you learn anything pertinent towards the case?"

"My day was painful, thanks for asking and no all I learned today was that Powers has no sense of humor and that the teachers punish for not paying attention in class," Tony spat out furiously.

"Just how many paddlings did you get today, DiNozzo?"

Tony paused in his tantrum to sarcastically reply, "Now let me count…Powers gave me two before I even made it to class and he made me run laps too. I got one in the first class I attended for not paying attention in class….and oh; yeah Powers gave me one before I left for the day. I whistled at one of the teachers…Lt. Connors. It wasn't that loud but he heard me and dealt harshly with me over it. I don't think he likes me Boss."

"You think DiNozzo."

"And why weren't you paying attention in class, Tony?" asked Kate.

Tony turned and said savagely, "It's kind of hard to sit still when your butt is on fire, Kate!"

"Take it easy DiNozzo, it was only a question," Gibbs said as he tried to defuse the tension between his two agents.

"It's hard to take it easy Boss. I should have been warned about their tendency to use corporal punishment for every misdeed, not just the major ones I am so sore that it hurts to walk much less sit," exclaimed Tony as he whimpered with pain.

Gibbs thought over what he said before gently saying, "DiNozzo go see Ducky. Have him give you something for the pain and then go see Abby and use her futon until I arrive to take you home. I'll get McGee to print up all he's found so far and you can read over it later."

Tony nodded and slowly made his way to the elevator and ultimately to Autopsy; as his team watched him in sympathy for what he had to endure.

"Ducky," called Tony as he limped into the room.

"What can I do for you Anthony?" Ducky asked as he came out of his office.

"Can you give me something for pain Ducky?"

"Yes, but where are you in pain, Anthony?"

"That's kind of embarrassing Ducky," began Tony as he limped closer.

Ducky watched interestedly as Tony walked closer noticing that he winced as he walked, concluding that he must have been on the receiving end of Jethro's strap again.

"What did you do this time, Anthony for Jethro to punish you so harshly that you to seek medical aid? And please lower your pants; I need to check and see what damage his whipping did this time."

"Gibbs didn't do this to me…but he was responsible for me getting paddled," explained Tony as he began to lower his pants and lean against the nearest Autopsy table.

"Oh, my Anthony, who did this to you?" exclaimed Ducky as he viewed Tony's bruised buttocks.

"Well, it's like this Ducky, "began Tony as he explained exactly what happened and why he was now in such pain.

While Tony had explained Ducky had returned to his medicine cabinet to retrieve the painkiller he thought was the most suitable for this type of problem…one that would only numb the area and not put Tony to sleep. He also picked up a vial of cream for him to take with him for later use.

"So you see Ducky if I had been told that I would be disciplined in such a manner for every little thing I would have handled things differently…OWWWWWWWWWW!!" cried Tony as Ducky quickly injected him in his hip with the drug.

"Sorry Anthony but this particular painkiller works best if it is given in the hip…soon you won't feel anything but numbness back here. Now take this vial of cream along for when the numbness wears off. It isn't as powerful but it will help," explained Ducky as watched his patient redress.

"Thanks Ducky," Tony said as he took the cream and left the room. He could already feel the effects of the shot and moseyed up to Abby's lab to rest on her futon. He was still there a few hours later when Gibbs arrived to drive him home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tony lost little time into getting out of his uniform and into something more comfortable like his a pair of wear worn jeans and an OSU t-shirt. "Ahhh, I feel much better now," he quipped as he came down the stairs.

"I don't know DiNozzo, I liked the uniform…it reminds me of the corps," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yeah, reason enough for me not to like it, Dad," replied Tony cheeky.

"I hope you that you at least put them in the dirty clothes hamper and didn't leave them scattered on the floor or bed," remarked Gibbs sternly.

Tony gave him a look before hastily replying, "I'll pick them up when I get ready for bed; its not like I have to wear them again tomorrow. You did buy more than one uniform, didn't you?"

Gibbs nodded and recognizing the questionable look in Tony's expression asked, "What's on your mind DiNozzo?"

"Boss, why didn't you warn me about Marshall's discipline policy? They surely mentioned it in their brochures," and with Gibbs nod continued, "then why did you say something. They had a good time at my expense today."

"I did consider telling you …or at least warning you to curb your tongue. But I knew that if you didn't play your part just right they may not believe you to be the obnoxious brat, one that has no regard for rules and one that I was having trouble controlling. They had to believe that they were the only one that could chance your attitude and if they met a watered down version of that incorrigible kid then they wouldn't have accepted you as one of their students," explained Gibbs seriously.

Tony thought that over before replying, ""Well, probably not," admitted Tony. "But boss I think they took too much pleasure in paddling me…it was as if they were trying to break me or something."

"Tony what exactly did you do to earn four paddlings in one day….that has got to be some type of record even for you. The most I have ever given you was two?" asked Gibbs.

Tony paused as he considered his first day at school. "The first one I got was a few minutes after leaving you and as we were walking towards the supply room where I received my uniform. I made a movie reference about his name…Austin Powers. He didn't like it and bent me over his hip and peppered my butt with a little leather paddle he carried before we entered the room for the uniform. Boss, he hits as hard as you," Tony remembered.

"He's a Marine DiNozzo, we train then to do that," teased Gibbs.

"Well, the second came as we were touring the grounds and I joked about quitting the school and taking my chances with you. They don't do joking well either…that's also where he made me run the laps. I was so tired after the laps I couldn't protest the paddling. By that time classes were changing and he took me to my first class of the day, which is really my second and introduced me to my teacher, Lt. Conners; she teaches Math and is a battle-ax of a teacher that does not do squirming in class and I received my third paddling of the day. I tried extra hard to behave for the remainder of the day and almost made it when I made the mistake of whistling at on one the teachers…Powers heard and I got my last paddling just before Kate arrived to take me away," Tony finished in a rush.

"I've been thinking about the state of your backside DiNozzo and have decided to give you a break…a cooling off period lets say. All I want you to do is gather information from talking to the students; but be careful that the kids you talk to won't tattle on you back to Graff or Powers. Just watch and listen for a few days before you make your move to search out of bounds locations."

"Why wait, Boss?" asked Tony.

"That way if you are caught with any thing suspicious in their eyes you will have the weekend to recover," Gibbs didn't mention why Tony would need the recovery time because Tony knew what the consequence of getting caught would instill.

Tony nodded his understanding and reached for the TV remote, clicking it on as he stretched fully on the couch. He sighed with contentment until Gibbs deftly took the remote away and clicked off the set.

"Hey…what did you do that for?" Tony asked indignantly.

"I'm sure that you have some homework to do?" replied Gibbs pointedly.

"You don't actually expect me to do that stuff, do you?"

"Yep; Tony if you don't hand in the work they assigned they will most likely wear your butt out. Now do you really want that kind of attention to be applied to your already sore backside?" reasoned Gibbs.

"No…I didn't think of that," replied a rejected Tony as he reached for his books, pencils and paper and hunkered down to do his lessons. "This sucks," he muttered as Gibbs picked up his phone to call in their supper order.

"Tony…answer the door when the Pizza arrives; I'll be in the basement winding down for a few minutes," yelled Gibbs as he started down the stairs.

"Okay."

"And Tony," called Gibbs, as Tony was reaching for the TV remote, "you had better not turn the set back on once I'm out of sight or I might be tempted to reawaken the pain in your butt."

Tony just looked at the basement door as he removed his hand from the remote and returned to his studies muttering, "How does he do that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The first inkling that Gibbs had that supper had arrived was when Tony came down the stairs eating a slice. "You want to stop for a while and have supper before I eat the whole thing?"

"Yep, and there had better be only one slice missing when I get there," threatened Gibbs as he put down his sander and ran up the stairs. He quickly took the pizza box from Tony's hand and headed for the kitchen.

"Tony, set the table while I make us a salad," requested Gibbs as opened the refrigerator to take out the required items.

"What do we need that for?" asked Tony as he got the silverware out?

"We need a more nutritional meal than just pizza," replied Gibbs fatherly.

"I get all of the nutrition I need at school. They serve very nutritional meals and we have to eat them," volunteered Tony. "If we don't we will be punished."

"Let me guess…Sergeant Powers and his paddle?"

Tony nodded, "Yep and he does it where all can see."

"You didn't find this out by experience, did you DiNozzo?"

"No, but if I had gotten up a few minutes earlier it would have been me. It seems that a kid was putting his tray up and was about the empty the uneaten portions when Powers walked up and told him that he wasn't finished and to help motivate him he would take six licks…for the number of broccoli flowerets left on his plate…and he did it in front of everyone," concluded Tony with a wince.

"You don't like broccoli either do you DiNozzo?" and at Tony's nod Gibbs concluded, "but given the choice now?"

"I'd eat anything on my plate without protest…I can't take another one of Powers paddlings especially over something as insignificant as not eating your vegetables."

"Grab us a couple of beers, since you are finished setting the table; I'm just about finished here," said Gibbs as he returned to the refrigerator to grab a couple of bottles of salad dressing. "All I have is Ranch and Italian…you choose?" he said as he put both on the table.

Tony looked at the chairs for a moment before saying, "wait a minute, I'll be right back," and running quickly upstairs to his room. He returned a minute later carrying a fluffy pillow which he placed on his chair seat.

"The painkiller is wearing off," was all he said at Gibbs look, before carefully sitting down.

"You okay," asked a concerned Gibbs.

"Yep, that did the trick. I'm starved, can we start now?"

"Yep," and for the next few minutes there was no talk only the sounds of two men enjoying their meal until then Tony started the conversation with, "You know Gibbs, I think that Sergeant Powers is the one that is actually in charge; Headmaster Graff is just his cover."

"Why do you say that, DiNozzo?"

"Well when Powers was paddling the boy for refusing to eat all of his broccoli Graff got up as to intervene but he never did because Powers gave him a look and Graff hastily sat back down and allowed the punishment to continue," explained Tony.

"That is something we will have to explore tomorrow. You see what else you can learn without getting a taste of Powers' paddle and I'll put McGee on doing a financial check on the School itself…see where its support is coming from. I'll see if we can find pictures of those in charge…now finish your salad," Gibbs concluded fatherly.

"You know you are only playing the part of my father; I don't have to really obey you off the job," Tony said jokingly.

Gibbs just gave him his famous glare/stare at the comment.

"That's the look Powers gave Graff in the cafeteria today," Tony said excitedly.

All too soon it was over and Tony pushed back for the table with all of the pizza eaten and his beer drunk.

"You go on back out there and finish your homework and don't forget to read over the stuff McGee printed out for you before you go to bed. I'll clean up in here before going back downstairs."

"Yes, Dad," Tony responded sarcastically before returning to the livingroom and his homework.

Gibbs only shook his head and returned to the clean-up.

**************

The next morning found the two in a hurry to get Tony to Marshall before he was declared late. They had overslept and Gibbs knew that being late was nonnegotiable and would most likely cost DiNozzo a paddling. On the way to school Gibbs was on the phone calling the school, "Look I know that we are late, but the fault is entirely mine. I do not want my son punished for this," he told the secretary who had answered the phone. "You just make sure that the headmaster and Sergeant Powers know…he had better not come back telling me otherwise," Gibbs said before hanging up the phone.

"There that should make the day start better for you. I've done my part to keep you from getting paddled, now it is up to you," he added seriously.

"Thanks Boss…I could just see my self over a table getting paddled for being late," cried Tony as he checked his watch. It was 8:35 and school started at 8:30 sharp. The car screeched to a halt at the entrance a few seconds later and Tony bolted for the door.

"Now if he will only behave today she should have an easier time of it," he murmured to himself before driving off. If Gibbs had seen what happened next he wouldn't have been so relieved.

Sergeant Powers was waiting for DiNozzo has he entered the building. "You're late Gibbs…and that will cost you," he barked as he grabbed the agent and shoved him towards the office.

"Dad called just a few minutes ago to let the school know that we were running late and that I wasn't to be punished for it," cried Tony as he struggled to get out of Powers' grip.

"I don't look at it like that Gibbs…you were late and now you must accept the consequences of it," barked Powers as he pulled the struggling agent down the hall towards his office.

"No! Dad called to clear it with the school," argued Tony as he fought to break free.

"That old excuse won't wash here Gibbs," cried Powers as he hurried Tony along.

Tony was pushed eventually into the open door next to the office. Inside Tony found a sturdy chair that had been bolted to the floor. "You will drape yourself over the back of the chair and hold on to the arm rests," instructed the sergeant.

"But Sergeant," began Tony before being interrupted with a

"NOW GIBBS! Unless you want me to start adding licks," roared Powers.

"NO!" screamed Tony defiantly.

Powers was about to call for help when the secretary ran into the room

saying, "Sergeant Powers, Headmaster Graff need to see you at once," and thus preventing the situation from getting out of hand.

"You will stay here," Powers said as he turned back to Tony, "if I return and you aren't here the consequences will something you will not want to face in your lifetime," he threatened.

Tony nodded and watch with relief as the man left. He was gone only for a few minutes before returning and saying, "you can go now Gibbs, but I will be keeping my eye out for you today and if you put just one toe over the line we will finish this conversation," as he nodded towards the chair.

Tony left in a hurry but paused as he heard his name called. It was the secretary holding out a hall pass and a note of some type. "This will get you safely down the hall and back in your class without trouble," she said with a smile before returning to her duties.

****************

Gibbs entered the squad room to find both Kate and McGee hard at work.

"Gibbs, I've found something interesting," cried Kate as she approached Gibb's desk.

"What do you have Kate?" asked Gibbs.

"Did you know that Sergeant Powers was written up repeatedly for his discipline handling techniques?"

"In what way," asked Gibbs dreading the answer?

"He abused the privates beneath him; he would use any excuse to punish them and he often used corporal punishment."

"What are you going to do, Boss?" asked McGee.

"Nothing…my hands are tied until DiNozzo can bring us the proof we need to shut down the arms ring; we have got to trust DiNozzo not to get into the kind of trouble that warrants him being punished today. I told him to not to do anything to get into trouble; for him to only watch and listen for the time being…to lull the authorities into thinking that he has reformed. DiNozzo came up with an idea that I want you to explore further, McGee?"

"What's that boss?"

"Check into the financial records of the school and find out where they are getting their support…who are the principal backers. I want names and faces. DiNozzo seems to think that the one in charge isn't Graff but Sergeant Powers. He thinks that Graff is being used as a cover, someone to hide his operation behind. I want to know if this is true."

McGee and Kate nodded and returned to their stations while Gibbs was summoned to see the Director to report on how the case was going. Gibbs passed on all of the information they had and how DiNozzo's first day at school had gone. "I just hope that today was easier on him," Gibbs said before leaving.

********

When Kate arrived later in the day with Tony; Gibbs knew instinctly that he had some pertinent information. "What do you have for me Tony?"

"I did what you said and watched and listened careful and discovered that there are a total of five other students besides me who are on Sergeant Powers 'hit' list. I ate lunch with one of them, a Mike Peters, to see if he could tell me something about the school. He told me that Lt. Connors and Sergeant Powers seem to have a thing for each other and to watch what you say or do in her class."

"Why?"

"Because even if she doesn't punish you he always will…and harshly; Mike told me that last year he accidentally overheard Connors say something about a gambling debt she had before she noticed him standing close by. Connors left without saying anything but before Mike could make it to his next class he was intercepted by Powers who whipped him with a riding crop he sometimes carries," explained Tony with a wince, remembering Powers' powerful swing.

"Gambling, eh…I wonder if she still has a debt. Selling guns would be a means to settling that account," Gibbs said, as he nodded towards Kate, who took the hint and started searching for any information tying Connors to a gambling debt.

"That's good work Tony," he praised the younger man before turning back to Tony. "Did you get into any trouble today; no paddlings?" He had asked quietly as not to embarrass the younger man if he had.

"No…but almost," Tony said with relief. "Powers was waiting for me when I got to school and he was about to tear into me for being late… and he would have if the secretary hadn't saved me at the end. "But I had to be extra careful not to do anything that he might construe as being wrong. He was watching me like a hawk today. I didn't feel safe until Kate pulled away after school."

"We will just have to be doubly careful in the future…tomorrow I will drop you off early; that was you can't possible be accused of being late. Now go and help Kate," he dismissed the man as he went back to his desk to continue the search for information.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Gibbs got Tony to school fifteen minutes before the bell was due to ring. "Let's see them try and count you late today. Keep your eyes and ears open and see if you can bring home some vital information so we can close this investigation and you can graduate out of here," advised Gibbs before driving off.

Tony moseyed towards the entrance and noticed Mike with a group of four other guys and headed in that direction. "Hi," greeted Tony, "mind if I join you?"

Mike looked up with a genuine smile and introduced Tony to his friends, "this is Tony and Powers has it in for him too."

The guys nodded their hello and each identified himself, the red haired was Pete, Joe and Matt were twins and had brown hair and Jamie was the youngest with blond hair.

Soon they were engaged in their favorite conversation on how to get back at Connors and Powers.

"Man they are an evil pair," cried Jamie," and all it takes is for Connors to go and complain to him about any old thing and before you know it you are bent over something having your butt beat; it doesn't even have to take place on campus or during school hours. all you have to do is cross Connors and you are in trouble."

"Did something like that happen to you?" asked Tony interested. "What happened off campus that caused Powers to beat into you?"

"I didn't do anything but follow her around a bit; but I was careful I'm sure she didn't see me?"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I only got six licks; if he had know that I was following her I'm sure that he would have really busted my butt," explained Jamie.

"Why did you even want to follow that bitch?" asked Pete.

"I wasn't doing anything and besides she looked suspicious always glancing over her shoulder and darting from cover to cover. It was like one of those old spy flicks where the good guy is trying to keep from getting caught. Anyhow I thought I would see where she was going and I did," proclaimed Jamie victorious.

"Where did she go," cried the rest of the guys.

"To the old junkyard...you know the one on Henry Street," Jamie said. "I watched her sneak in through a side entrance and about fifteen or twenty minutes come out and she had a wad of cash she was stuffing into her purse," Jamie concluded.

"Wow! I wonder where she got all of that cash?" asked Tony.

"Oh, don't you know? There is illegal gambling going on back there. MY brother told me about it before he graduated and left town. He told me to be careful and use it only as a last resort for cash…that the people in charge didn't care that you were a kid, if you owed them money you wee in trouble," Joe said mysteriously.

"Have you ever been there?" asked Tony.

"Only once with my brother…it seemed okay but I was with him at the time and he did well."

"Jamie how did you get caught if you said she didn't see you?" asked Tony curiously.

"Oh that was my fault; I thought it would be funny to address her as Connors instead of Lt. Connors; Sergeant Powers showed me that it was not as amusing as I thought when he busted my butt Monday morning," remembered Jamie painfully.

"Why didn't you tell your father about that…he didn't have any right to punish you for something that didn't happen at school?" cried Tony angrily.

"My old man isn't going to take my word over something a teacher said. Powers would have told him some lie and he would have bought it and given me a second whipping when I got home after school…it just wasn't worth it. Look there goes to bell we've got to get to class," cried Jamie as he took off at a run with Tony close behind.

Tony glimpse Powers as he hurried to his home room and couldn't resist a grin in his direction, as he went by. He hurried to his seat and took out his notepad to write down everything he had learned that morning. He didn't want to trust his memory to this important information.

What Tony didn't know was that Powers had been watching him from the moment he joined the group of boys outside and was even now standing at the door observing his every move.

Sergeant Powers was still angry about what had happened the day before when he had that smart-alecky kid Tony Gibbs in his hands only to have him snatched away by order of the Headmaster; even he had to grudging admit that he had no choice since the father had called earlier and his excuse was honored. 'You may act like a kid but there is something about you that just doesn't ring true and I will have the truth…even if I have to beat it out of you,' he thought to himself as he watched Tony Gibbs arrive and join the boys milling around the school.

Powers had noticed the group of boys congregating near the school. He recognized them as the ones he usually had to punish for some little infraction or the other but dismissed their talk as idle chatter until Tony join the group.

He also noticed that once Tony joined in their conversation went from placid to one with more aggregation…something was definite up and again it all centered on Tony.

Tony kept his eyes and ears open for the remainder of the day but nothing came to light until his next to last class…P.E. The instructor had thought that a nice game of basketball was just the ticket for exercise that day and Tony had excelled in it. 'Now I don't mind doing this instead of sitting behind my desk at NCIS' mused Tony as he hit basket after basket until one of the balls got passed him and he was ordered to retrieve it. It had bounced into some nearby bushes and Tony went in after it. It as there that he saw the three boxes marked **LIVE AMMO. **He pausedlong enough to notice a hole in one of the boxes and shell lying near by. He nabbed a few before coming out with the basketball. He hid the bullets in his pocket and the game continued until the instructor called it quits. "Shower and get to your last class," he ordered as he gathered the basketballs.

Powers had seen the whole thing; he had just been told where the boxes hid been hidden and because of their location near the basketball court he had hurried to move them to a safer location; but he was too late. He could tell just by the way the Gibbs kid was acting that he had seen too much.

Waiting until after the boys had left Powers duck under the shrubs and could see the sings of their discovery and knew he needed to have a conversation with Tony Gibbs to see what he knew.

While the other boys were in the shower Tony carefully hid his find in the locker room before joining his classmates for a quick shower; Powers intercepted him as he was in leaving the showers dressed only with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Gibbs I want to talk to you," he barked as he entered the locker room. Most of the boys had either left or were in the process of leaving. Powers waited until they were alone to pounce on Tony. "I want to know what you are up to Gibbs."

"I don't know what you are talking about Sergeant, "replied Tony.

"I know you found some bullets near the basketball court; I found your tracks near the boxes," Powers said threatening. "I want those bullets and an explanation of why you took them."

"I don't know what you are talking about Sergeant; yeah I noticed the boxes but figured that they were there for a reason that had nothing to do with me so I just retrieve the ball and our game continued," replied Tony as he reached for a shoe, "I surely didn't take any bullets."

Powers yanked Tony up causing him to lose his hold on his shoe and they watched as a lone bullet rolled out. "You lied to me, Boy!" shouted Powers livid with the anger at being lied to.

Tony looked up in fear of what was probably going to happen next and hurriedly said, "Look I just wanted a souvenir of the place; I didn't tell you because I was sure I would be paddled."

"You are probably right, boy but I'm going to punish you for lying to me now," he replied gleefully as he pushed Tony ahead of him towards the PE Instructor's office. Powers glanced in and noticing that it was empty pushed Tony in.

"Bend over the table kid and hold on. I'll teach you not to lie to me ever again," he said as he grabbed a paddle hanging nearby as he pushed Tony forward forcing him to grab the table to prevent his head hitting it.

"No...you can't," cried Tony, "it was just one bullet."

"It doesn't matter…what matters is that you lied to me and now I'm going to paddle to an inch of your life boy," he said as he first pulled the towel out of the way and then swung the paddle hard against Tony's bare butt causing Tony to yelp in discomfort. It didn't take Powers long before he had Tony crying out in pain with each lick and struggling to get away. Powers had no trouble holding Tony down as he continued as he applied lick after lick to his burning backside. He would have continued if Mr. Rogers hadn't decided to return at that time.

"Sergeant Powers! Stop! The boy has had enough," he cried as he rushed to Tony's side and Powers was forced to stop.

"He lied to me Rogers; I was just teaching him why he should never do it again," snarled Powers, "as he attempted to continue."

"He has most certainly learned his lesson, haven't you Tony?" asked Rogers as he stepped between Tony and his tormentor.

"Y-Yes, sir-r, M-Mr. R-Rogers," sobbed Tony as he slowly stood up.

Powers glared at Mr. Rogers before throwing down the paddle and stalking away.

Once Powers was gone Rogers turned his attention to Tony and asked, "Are you okay Tony?"

Tony couldn't answer and Rogers gently took him by the arm and led him to one of the massage tables and told Tony to lie face down on it. Once Tony was faced down Rogers gently pulled the towel away to reveal his enflamed backside.

"Oh Tony he really did a number on your backside; do you want me to call your father?"

"N-No Mr. Rogers; I-I'll be o-okay," blubbered Tony as he tried to get his emotions back under control.

"Then let me put an icepack on your backside; it should help to numb the area until school gets out and you can go home. But I recommend you telling your father about this and if he doesn't believe him tell him to talk to me," counseled Mr. Rogers before he left to get the ice packs.

As soon as Tony thought himself alone he gingerly climbed down and retrieved the other bullet and placed it in his shoe before climbing back on the table to await the icepacks.

By the time Kate arrived Tony was very uneasy; his backside was hurting once again. He quickly got in to the backseat lying on his side and said, "Get me the hell out of here, Kate!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Gibbs!" shouted Kate as she entered the squad room quickly.

Gibbs looked up and not finding Tony there asked, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"With Ducky; Powers nearly beat him senseless and if the PE Instructor Mr. Rogers hadn't appeared he would have," she explained.

Gibbs jumped to his feet and ran to Autopsy, with Kate and McGee following behind, arriving within minutes. "How is he Ducky?" he asked upon finding Tony once again faced down on one of the autopsy tables.

"His backside is bruised but thanks to the quick thinking of Mr. Rogers it isn't as bad as he could be. Mr. Rogers had the quick wit to use icepacks to bring down the swelling due to the paddling," replied Ducky. "It also numbed the area and eased the pain. I've given him something for the pain as well…in a few hours he should be able to sit with more ease."

"How are you feeling DiNozzo?" asked a concerned Gibbs.

"I want hazard pay for this assignment, Boss…this sucks!"

Gibbs nodded and then asked, "What did you do to cause Powers to do this, DiNozzo?"

"I found something today, Boss. I found boxes of Ammo. One of the boxes had a hole and around it I found a couple of bullets; so I took them," Tony said as he explained how he found the boxes to begin with.

"He must have been watching you, DiNozzo and panic when he saw you there," replied Gibbs.

"It wasn't until I was actually leaving the showers dressed only in a towel that he grabbed me and paddled me," explained Tony with a wince, " I want to be there when he goes down, Boss."

"We'll see DiNozzo, but first you need to feel better," Gibbs said before heading towards the door.

"I got more Boss…I got the location of the illegal gambling site that Lt. Connors frequents," and proceed to tell him what he had learned from Jamie.

"Good Work, DiNozzo…you may be graduating sooner than you think," praised Gibbs.

"Tony did you say the gambling site is located on Henry Street?" asked McGee excitedly.

"I did Probie," responded Tony, "didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Boss, I just got off the phone with the Vice department and they were about to bust that location. I talked to a Lt. Smythe and he was very helpful. He said that the place has been rumored to laundering money as well as being an illegal gambling ring that has been dealing with separating sailors from their money for a long time. They finally got a warrant together and will be hitting as soon as they get their men in place. He said that he would be happy to share whatever he finds with NCIS as long as it has some navy or marine connection," McGee finished happily.

"Good work, McGee."

"Kate did you discover a link between Powers and Connors before you had to leave to pick up DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep; I found that their transfers coincided with each other for the last five years…wherever one went the other followed soon afterwards until they applied for retirement to take jobs at Marshall Academy; they are both listed as Individual Ready Reserve so that they could keep their ranks and can be recalled to duty if needed."

"Boss, I could go back and check on those boxes after everyone leaves for home," offered Tony.

"No, you aren't able to do much more than lie there…if I was the sergeant those boxes have already been moved to a more secure location. We will just have to wait and see how the bust goes. If we can connect Lt. Connors with the gambling ring the maybe we can persuade her to turn on Sergeant Powers for a lighter sentence," concluded Gibbs. He was just about to say more when his phone rang and he was directed to report to Director Morrow on the investigation.

Tony was disappointed that Gibbs hadn't okayed his request to search the school grounds for the ammo boxes that he decided to go without his authorization. 'I'm feeling better now and I'm going to get him back for what he did to me this afternoon I can be there and back and gain vital intelligence before Gibbs can stop me,' he thought as he watched Gibbs, McGee and Kate leave to go back to the squad room; then all he had to do was wait for Ducky to leave.

It didn't take Ducky long to go and check won something with Abby and he quickly got up amazed at how fast the painkiller had worked and silently left going to the locker room to change into some extra clothing he kept there for emergencies. He quickly stripped out of his school uniform and into a pair of comfortable jeans and an OSU t-shirt.

He just missed seeing any of his team as he left the building by a side entrance and then calling for a taxi as he left the Navy Yard. Soon he was on his way to Marshall Academy and a final showdown with Sergeant Powers. 'I don't care if Gibbs busts my butt for this I'm going to get Powers for all he's done to me and the students at Marshall,' he thought to himself.

****************

"Jethro," called Ducky as he entered the squad room about thirty minutes later. It had taken him longer than he thought to compare findings with Abby; that when he returned he was concerned not to find Tony still resting and set off to find him.

"What's up, Duck?" asked Gibbs, "is Tony better?"

"He's gone Jethro; I had hoped to see him up here with you."

"He's not with Abby?"

"Nope, I just left there. He's disappeared."

"McGee!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Go and check in the restrooms for DiNozzo; if he isn't there go and check his locker and see if anything is missing?" ordered Gibbs as his gut began to churn.

"And if he isn't there? Where do you think he's gone…surely not home, not without telling you," Ducky said alarmingly.

Gibbs shook his head…"if he's not here then…THAT BONEHEAD," roared Gibbs, "he's gone back to Marshall to get the goods on Powers!"

McGee returned minutes later to confirm Gibbs suspicions, "he wasn't in the restroom Boss and I found this in his locker," he added as he held up the school uniform.

"Gear up, we got to find him before Powers does and continues where he left off today," ordered Gibbs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tony had been let out about half a mile from Marshall Academy near a housing development. Tony had walked towards the houses until he was sure that the cabbie was gone before turning around and heading towards the school. He noticed that he grounds looked quiet and saw no signs of vehicles or staff and deemed it safe to explore.

He circled the school before finding a way in via a tree standing next to the fence. Tony was able to climb the tree and drop within the grounds. He quietly moved forward all the while keeping an eye out for anything that might be useful to the investigation. He soon found his way to the place where he had seen he ammo boxes but found that Gibbs had been right…they had been moved. But whoever had done it had been careless and hadn't noticed the hole in the box and every few feet a shell had fallen out thus marking the path to the new location.

Tony found it with ease and even now was astonished by the size of the ammunition and weapons found within the storehouse. There were crates upon crates of both weapons and ammunition just waiting to go to whoever would pay the price.

'I've got to call Gibbs,' thought Tony as he reached for his cellphone and called.

"Gibbs," whispered Tony, "I found the location of the weapons," he added quickly as he sensed his Boss was about to yell and probably alert whoever was on guard duty.

"The storehouse is behind the basketball court. All you have to do is follow the bullets beneath the bushes nearby," he said as the light suddenly came on.

"Boss….I'm in trouble…hurr…' was all he got out before he was grabbed and his cellphone destroyed.

"You are in so much trouble, Gibbs," barked out Sergeant Powers striking his leg lightly with his riding crop as he approached. "Do you know how much I'm going to enjoy myself tonight," as he added as he got closer?

"I was just curious about what was back here," lied Tony as he stayed in character. "My dad isn't going to like it if he finds out that you used that thing on me."

"I don't really care about your father; but what I do want is to know who your Boss is?" Powers asked as he swung the crop hard against Tony's upper thigh.

"Aghhh," cried Tony at the blow. It felt as if he had been branded.

"Not going to answer me, boy?" and at Tony's shake of the head said to one of his men, "strap him down over that crate of riffles and I'll see if I can reignite that fire in his butt…just think of it as a continuation of this afternoon…but when it is over with I will have my answers and you won't sit for months!"

Tony fought but was unable to free himself from the goons holding him and all too soon he found himself in a very scary position. He watched Powers approach from the corner of his eye and tensed as he felt the crop being placed upon his backside.

"One last chance…who was it you were talking to before you were caught?"

Tony shook his head but tensed when he felt his belt unbuckled and his jeans pulled down, "NNNOOOOOO!!!!" struggling once again to free himself.

********

Gibbs had easily found the basketball court and with the help of his flashlight he had even found where the boxes of ammo must have laid.

"Search around here," he ordered as he played his light on the area around the court. "DiNozzo said to follow the bullets and they will lead us to him."

Everyone began searching in earnest when Ziva whispered, "here…Gibbs…and there is another," she added as another bullet shone under her light.

Soon they were following the bullets as they lead to a warehouse. It was then that they heard Tony cry and the rushed in shouting, "NCIS! FREEZE!"

The first thing that caught Gibbs eyes was Sergeant Powers with a crop raised ready to bring it down on his struggling agent and he fired one round over his head, "Stop or the next one will go through you," he shouted angrily.

Powers cursed as he slowly brought his arm down and dropped the crop to the floor.

"I knew he was hiding something," Powers growled. "You're not his father but his boss," he concluded bitterly.

As Gibbs moved closer he corrected Powers statement, "Yes, I'm his boss, but also a surrogate father at times. My team is my family and you have been having way too much fun at his expense…are you hurt DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss…you got here before he could do anything."

Gibbs quickly cuffed Powers saying, "you are lucky you stopped when you did Sergeant."

"Why?"

"Because I would have shot to kill if you had continued," replied Gibbs seriously as he motioned for McGee to come closer.

"McGee, take this piece of filth and get him out of my sight before I'm tempted to do him some harm," snarled Gibbs as McGee led the sergeant away.

"He Tony okay?" asked Kate as she moved closer.

"He'll be fine; we got here before Powers could hurt him further. You called for back-up?"

"Yes, Agent Balboa and his team is coming along with the local LEOs; ah here they are now," and moved to intercept.

Gibbs turned and released his agent who hastily redressed before any of the LEOs could see his predicament and followed Gibbs as he left the warehouse.

After checking to see that Balboa team and the LEOs had the scene well under control he left with DiNozzo and headed back to the Navy Yard and NCIS taking a detour on the way.

"Why are we going to your house, Boss?" asked Tony as he recognized the route.

"I need a quiet place to discuss something with you," replied Gibbs knowingly. "And I didn't think you would want any one else to hear," he added as he pulled into his drive.

All too soon Tony found himself in his boss' living room watching Gibbs carefully.

Gibbs suddenly sat in one of the armless chair motioning for Tony to sit as well. "DiNozzo, what part of 'NO' didn't you understand?" he asked sternly.

"I understood Boss; I just wanted to get Powers so bad…"

"So bad that you would willingly disobey my order?"

"I guess…it sounds so bad when you say it like that, Boss."

"It is, and you know how I deal with disobedience, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded slowly and waited for Gibbs to continue.

"Since you acted like a kid I'm going to treat you like one…lose the pants and come here," he ordered pointing to his chair.

"Not a spanking, Boss…it makes my feel so…"

"Exactly, DiNozzo; it makes you feel like a little kid who disobeyed his mother or father…now unless you want me to add to the licks I have in mind…MOVE IT" he ordered sternly.

Tony reluctantly did as he was told and approached his boss, and carefully put himself over his Boss' lap and waited for his tail to be spanked feeling like a ten year old once again.

Gibbs made short work of pulling down Tony's underwear and then began to blister his agent's butt…it didn't take him long to turn it blazing red before he came to an erupt stop. "There that should just about do it…with what Powers gave you earlier I didn't want to cause you any more damage…just wanted to awaken the fire he left."

Tony quickly scrambled from Gibbs lap before admitting, "Well, you did that Boss," as he pulled up his pants and distant himself from his boss.

"Come on," ordered Gibbs as he headed for the door, "I have an interrogation to do."

***********

"Has Powers being taken to interrogation?" asked Gibbs on arriving.

"Yes Boss," replied McGee, "and Lt. Connors is in Interrogation room two; she was picked up during the bust of the junkyard gambling ring and Lt. Smythe had her brought here. She's been waiting for an hour now."

Gibbs paused and then smiled, "I'll talk to her first…and give Powers time to stew for a while," he announced as he headed in the direction of the Interrogation area.

Tony watched as his boss left the squad room and followed only long enough to assure himself that he wasn't calling Ducky about him and then he headed down to Autopsy.

"Ducky, can I have another shot for pain?" asked Tony as he entered the room.

The ME looked up from the report he was working on and walked toward Tony. "I'm sorry dear boy, but that I can not do." he said regretfully.

That stopped Tony in his tracks and he asked with astonishment, "Why not?"

"Because Jethro won't like it."

"But you did it earlier when you thought Gibbs had whipped me," argued Tony.

"I only said that I wanted to look at the damage not that I was going to give you a painkiller. When you told me that it hadn't been Jethro that caused the pain then I had no problem with treating it….that's not the case now."

"But I'm in pain, Ducky," whined Tony convincingly.

"Yes, but at the hand of Jethro…not Sergeant Powers. You have to understand Anthony…pain is a big part of any punishment Jethro hands out and he wouldn't appreciate learning that I gave you something to ease it," explained Ducky gently.

"But how did you know that he had spanked me?" asked Tony, "It just happened and we only just arrived back?"

"If it had been Sergeant Powers then he would have called me or escorted you down to see me…as you can see Jethro isn't here."

"THWACK"

Tony felt the all familiar slap to the back of his head and turned around to face his angry boss. "OW! what was that for?"

"For being down here trying to convince Ducky into giving you a painkiller instead of being up at your desk typing up your report," replied a very pissed off Gibbs.

Tony opened his mouth to argue when Gibbs added,

"And unless you want to stay and try to argue the fact with me I can always add to the heat in your bottom."

"No…it's hot enough as it is…sorry Boss…Ducky," cried Tony as he fled back upstairs.

Ducky watched the interaction with amusement before turning to his friend and asking, "Just how bad did you whip young Anthony?"

"I didn't whip him Duck…I spanked him instead. He acted like a ten year old wanting revenge so I punished him like one. He'll be uncomfortable for a few days and maybe every time he sits he will remember why. Duck he disobeyed me and endangered his life by not going without backup. When I got there he had been captured and strapped down over a crate with Powers about to use his riding crop on him. Powers was pissed enough to beat him soundless with that crop and if I hadn't arrived in time he would have," explained Gibbs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day found both agents in Director Morrow's office. Tony wasn't sure why he had been ordered to appear; he had been punished the night before by Gibbs for his disobedience and the matter should have been finished.

"That was a good piece of detective work you did last night in bringing down the weapons ring, Agent DiNozzo," praised Morrow. "Agent Gibbs has informed me how you convinced him into sending you in as bait so the ring's focus would be on you and not them as they got into position to take the ring down. I understand that it went off without a hitch."

"Uh, no sir...everything went according to plan…sir," replied a confused Tony.

"Now to the matter at hand…I understand that Lt. Connors rolled over completely on her boyfriend, Sergeant Powers?"

"Yes, sir," replied Gibbs. "She has given us favorable intel on the weapons ring, Powers' involvement in it and all for a lighter sentence for herself."

"I see…what then of Marshall Academy…was the headmaster involved?"

"No sir, he and his family were basically hostages and he had to do as Powers said or his family would suffer."

"Has he been informed that both Powers and Connors have been arrested?"

"No, I thought that was something DiNozzo and I would take care of personally. I'm sure that Tony Gibbs here has a few words to say before he is officially removed from school…it's his graduation day without cap and gown."

Morrow nodded as he attempted to hide his smile, "Well, I'll let you gentlemen take care of that immediately," and dismissed them both.

Tony made fast his escape as Gibbs lingered for a minute or two to say,

"Sir I want to thank you again for turning a blind eye towards the way I discipline my agents."

"Thank nothing of it Jethro I just hope they realize what a caring Boss you are…DiNozzo wouldn't be in the agency now if it wasn't for your unorthodox method of punishment…he would have been kicked out long ago if his boss was other than you…two many write ups would have killed his career as a Federal Agent…now go and get that boy graduated," he ended with a grin.

When Gibbs made it back downstairs he found Tony waiting for him with keys in hand, "Gas the car, Boss?"

"Yep, then you and I are going to get your name deleted form Marshall Academy's attendance rolls…and informed the Headmaster that he is now in need of a second in command and a math teacher."

***********

"You are telling me that this boy is really a NCIS agent and he was undercover to help bust the arms ring that Sergeant Powers was running here at my school?" asked Graff again.

"Yes…your family is safe…Powers has admitted to it all and won't be bothering you ever again," repeated Gibbs.

"Oh I don't know how I can ever thank you for this…we have been living in terror that something would cause Powers to snap and use his brutality against my wife or children…it was bad enough that he had free rein over the student body but on the most part they learned quickly not to do anything to set him off…that is except for Tony and five other boys…I owe them an apology for not protecting them better," cried Graff regretfully.

"Oh, I don't think they will care once they learn the facts of the matter. Why don't you hold an assembly and tell them everything," suggested Gibbs, "and for something you can do for me…I'll like that Anthony Gibbs name is removed from your attendance rolls…I think its time for him to graduate.

**The End**


End file.
